


Come on, Sweetling

by Renee561



Series: Jaime and Brienne Through the Seasons [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Introspection, JB Week 2019, POV Jaime Lannister, Pre-Relationship, Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 17:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20855357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renee561/pseuds/Renee561
Summary: A familiar dance and further musings





	Come on, Sweetling

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all!
> 
> Happy JB Week and this is the second one in the Jaime and Brienne through the seasons. This is for Summer and heat.
> 
> So the reason I didn't add this to the other one was that while they are connected overall, they can be read separate or together. Or I may eventually decide to just put them in one and re-title.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy!
> 
> All mistakes are mine. No beta.
> 
> Renee

Summer

The heat from the striking of their blades made his blood sing. Made his joints ache in the familiar way sword fighting always did. He wasn't as strong, having wasted away for a year in a pen as he had. But, he was strong enough. Her gaze was steel to match the blade in her hand. 

Strike, parry, lunge, swipe at her. Side step, back track, forward again.

A dance of blades got his heart...and his loins racing again. Much like fucking. But they were the same, each made his blood boil like this. 

Had they not been interrupted, he was sure she would have been begging him to give her a reprieve. Though now he wasn’t much inclined to kill her as he was to save his own skin. He didn’t care what happened to the wench. He wasn’t much of a knight anyway. He didn't care about what happened to her.


End file.
